


All My Little Words

by gloriousdae



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is an asshole, Lams - Freeform, Letters, M/M, Magnetic Fields, break up letters pretty much, i need to stop, john is broken-hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriousdae/pseuds/gloriousdae
Summary: Two letters I wrote that are inspired by the song All My Little Words by the Magnetic Fields, they're set to be sent after the song Meet Me Inside.





	1. You Are A Splendid Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> So a quick context note. After meet me inside in this story Alexander was pissy as fuck and yelled at John before leaving and that's one of the reasons John is hurt, I mean, they're a lot of others too, but yeah, that's one not mentioned in the story that I feel is needed.

To my Alexander,

You are something amazing, something you wouldn't expect to be real due to the way it moves and looks. I thought about it, and you are like a butterfly, they are such splendid creatures and it only makes sense that you would be one as well. You would have to be one with green wings, you adore the color and it looks beautiful on you.  
With those wings it seems I've made you fly away, back to Elizabeth, perhaps? Or maybe you've discarded her as well and are off to stay somewhere else. I tried to make you stay, you know, first stay with me, then with Elizabeth, I hope it is Elizabeth you are with, I hope you have only broken one delicate heart with your beautiful eyes.  
Although, I tried so hard to make you stay with me. I would've went to great lengths to get you anything you wanted. I know you don't like British tea, but I would've went to China to get you their tea. I know you adore how beautiful a singer Elizabeth is, and I am horrible at the art, but I wonder if I had a better voice would you have stayed longer. I would've abandoned my post here in South Carolina to make you stay, I would've went with you.  
But all my little words, they're meaningless to you, it doesn't matter if I could compose the most beautiful song with these little words, I could never make you stay.  
I hope you'll learn to be satisfied and to stay with Elizabeth.  
I would sign this with love but that would hurt me.

John Laurens


	2. You Have Made Me Want To Die

My beloved John,

Your words, although little, have caused me some great pain. You've made a small part of me want to die, your words sting, to say the least. The last time we spoke, you called yourself, and I remember because I laughed, it was a ridiculous word you made up on the spot, "unboyfriendable" what on earth does that mean? You can not be with me anymore? Or that you can not be with anyone?  
We were never dating, Jack, we were always just a thing, it is why Gilbert got upset with me so often. You are the kind of person that needs a relationship, I just need a thing. You keep reminding me how I am never satisfied with anything, as if I will be upset, as if it is a bad thing, but I don't think it is, I would like to think it is something I need to own.  
You know me so well, it amazes me, but you could pay me and pay me and I still would be unable to stay. I need to have a sense of freedom in a relationship, in everything. It is why you are in South Carolina with a musket, for freedom.  
All your little words didn't go to waste, they reached me, but I will not be coming back just yet and when I do I will not be staying. Betsy is pregnant, we must start our new nation so my child can be born into a free world.

All the love,  
A.Ham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack is one of John's nicknames for history.  
> Betsy is one of Eliza's nicknames from history.  
> Sorry if it's shitty, I tried.


End file.
